More than I asked for
by smileforyou
Summary: AU. SNOWBARRY. Barry and Caitlin are best friends since high school. Story starts after Caitlin s fiancé Ronnie suddenly came back months later after a big explosion at work- although everyone had assumed that he was dead. Still there are bad guys around.. Very bad at summaries..just try it! :) Caitlin/Barry of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

An AU fanfic! Whether Barry, nor anyone else has superpower.

Barry and Caitlin are best friends since high school and Iris is Caitlin´s best girlfriend.

Story starts after Caitlin´s fiancé Ronnie suddenly came back months later after a big explosion at work- although everyone had assumed that he was dead.

That´s enough for now. You will get the rest after reading the chapters. =)

* * *

**_"We know the bad guys are out there."_**

Chuck Humby

**Chapter 1**

_Caitl__in´s POV_

"You look amazing. This dress fits you perfectly," Iris commented, nodding her head slowly. "Ronnie is going to faint, seeing you like this." Turning away from the mirror, I glanced in her direction, rolling my eyes.

"It´s just a dress. No one is going to faint because of a piece of cloth."  
My friend glared at me, hitting me with her purse in the side.

"Caitlin Snow, you are really impossible. Your fiancé practically came back from the dead, and is now throwing an official engagement party to show his love and you are standing here, pulling a long face. What´s the matter with you?"

We were standing in one of the three elevators of a huge mansion Ronnie had rented especially for our "second" engagement and his resurfacing, riding to the top floor where the party would be held. I should be more than happy, celebrating life and everything, but I was confused and annoyed. Two days ago I was the happiest girl alive because my fiancé, who I thought was dead, came back but now I wish I could take a pass on the party and just spend the evening at S.T.A.R Labs, calculating something or reading an article or whatever.

"DING" The elevator doors opened on the 18th floor with Iris still waiting for an answer.

"I am fine," I let out, while a group of middle aged men get into the elevator.

"Ladies," one of them greeted us, pushing the button for the 24th floor. Our floor for the party. I guessed they were invited to my engagement party but I didn´t know them at all.

"I know it´s because of Barry," Iris suddenly said in a lower voice. I turned around, glaring at my friend.

"No, it´s not!" I replied way too quickly, almost pouting.

"Of course it is," she hissed back, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "It´s always because of Barry when you are behaving like this," she added just as we finally reached the top floor. I hated her for always assuming that it was because of Barry. Primarily because she was right. "What is it this time? Did he say something bad about your latest research?" she asked sarcastically, while the doors opened. I shook my head as we get out of the elevator, waving with my hand for her to stop.

"Just for-"

"Caitlin," a blonde woman interrupted me, rushing towards us. She was taller than I was and was extremely overdressed. In comparison to her, I felt like I was wearing pajamas. "You look adorable," she let out, hugging me tightly. I had never seen this woman before, so I quickly detached myself from the bear hug, feeling more than a little uncomfortable. "Oh, I am sorry. I should have introduced myself first," the blonde smiled, fishing for my hand. "I am Brenda. I am your bridesmaid." Iris´ purse fell to the ground and I guessed that she was as shocked as I was. I freed my hand from the grip, shaking my head.

"I am sorry, but that must be a misunderstanding," I started, when I suddenly saw Ronnie, making his way towards us.

He was grinning like a Cheshire cat, but it seemed false. It was strange. In the past, I had always felt a tingle in my stomach whenever I looked at my gorgeous fiancé, but now there was just nothing. Something had disappeared with him months ago and it didn´t come back at his return.

"Darling," he greeted me, putting his arm around my shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He didn´t wait for my answer but instead pulled me into a hidden corner behind the bar. It was another strange fact, that he was calling me "Darling". Apart from the point that I hated it and he knew that I hated it, he had never done it before his disappearance. "How do I explain this," he started, scratching his head. I noticed a big and unfamiliar ring on his finger. But it was not the most important thing right now.

"You got me a bridesmaid for our wedding?" I asked annoyed, crossing my arms in front of my chest. He put one hand on my bare shoulder and again, I didn't feel so much as a tingle or even any warmth. It was like he was a stranger to me.

"Darling, it´s complicated. She is my boss' daughter and-" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Ronnie! Are you crazy? Why the heck does your boss have anything to do with our wedding?" I yelled, pushing his hand away from my shoulder. "And who are all these guys anyway?" I added, pointing behind me to the room full of people I had never seen before. "I don´t know any of them. I thought this is our engagement party. And with "our" I mean yours and MINE. So, how come there are only people who-" Something flickered in his eyes that made me stop talking. I even backed up against the wall, fearing what was coming next.

"Your behavior is unacceptable! Since when do you talk to me with such disrespect, Caitlin?!" His voice was low and dark and it made me shiver. "You really think I'm not doing this for you? It´s all for you, Snow! But you are standing here, like a teenage girl, opposing me in every way! Let me explain it to you." I didn´t want to hear it and I didn´t want to be there. Something was terribly wrong and I had a bad feeling about my fiancé standing in front of me, looking like a different person. "My boss was telling me about the-" he started explaining in a normal voice again but I didn´t listen.

Something must have happened to Ronnie there. Wherever 'there' was. He had changed. And he had changed for the worse and only now I started to realize it. Now I could see it in everything. His eyes. His touch. Even his voice seemed different from the Ronnie I knew. I started to get mad. Mad at myself for playing it down and acting like I didn´t notice anything.

But especially mad at Barry. My sometimes frustrating and at the same time loveable best friend Barry. He was right. He was always right and I hated that. He had warned me on the first day of Ronnie´s return that something was very wrong about my fiancé, but I had ignored him. We had argued the whole past two days about it. Whether it was in person or on the phone or even via text. I had been so stressed out that I hadn't even invited him to the engagement party. I doubted now that he would have come even if I had, but that wasn´t the point. I just- "Are you even listening, Caitlin?" Ronnie brought me back from my thoughts and I nodded absent-mindedly. "So, are we good now?" he asked, grinning at me. I took a deep breath. It had to end now. I had to admit, it was probably the worst time to have this conversation, but I just couldn´t handle it anymore.

"Ronnie, I can´t," I sighed, closing my eyes for a second. Opening them again, his grin was gone and he was standing very close in front of me.

"You can´t what?" he asked slowly. I took a deep breath. I knew this was the right thing to do, although it was hard and disappointing.

All the effort spent to organize the party would be wasted. The guests, although I didn´t know any of them, had still made the effort to come. All that for nothing. But now I couldn´t back out of my decision.

"Ronnie, it´s too early," I replied, "You just came back two days ago, after being missing for more than half a year. You never explained what exactly happened to you there. You changed. I changed, and I think we need time. Time to figure out our feelings. I am so sorry, but I don´t want to marry you." He watched me closely, listening to every word I said and, for a brief moment, I had the feeling that he understood me. But before I could continue to speak, I felt his hand against my cheek, hitting me back against the wall. I was shocked, grasping at my wounded cheek. There was blood. His enormous ring must have cut my face.

"You dare to cancel the engagement?" he asked furiously, pointing at my face. "After all I did for you? I planned this stupid party and you dare to cancel it?" he yelled, but no one seemed to notice since we were pretty hidden behind the bar and the music was loud enough to hide the noise of our argument.

"You hit me," I just stated unbelievingly. He stepped closer and I could feel his breath on my face.

"And I will do even more, if you try to disobey me." Now I was scared and I had the urge to start crying like a little baby.

"This is what you're going to do now," he ordered coldly. "You will go into the washroom downstairs and clean your face. Then you will come back to the party with a big grin on your lips and we will start with our speech. You will play my little happy financée and kiss me whenever I want you to. Do you understand me?" he said, shaking his fist at me. Even though I was rigid with fear, my bad habit of talking back to people who gave me orders started to surface, probably thanks to Barry's influence.

"What part of I don´t want to marry you didn´t you understand?" I asked him, trying not to shake out of fear. He grinned devilishly, before putting his hand on my neck.

"Darling," he said tauntingly, "if you won´t do what I tell you, you will never see your friend again."

_Was he crazy? _

"Iris? What did you do to her?" I asked, slapping his hand away from my neck and trying to glance around the bar to catch a glimpse of my friend. He let out a laugh.

"Iris? Oh please. As if you care enough about that annoying girl for me to threaten you with her. I mean your "oh so great friend" Barry. I got a sinking feeling but I couldn´t believe that Ronnie would do something to Barry. Apart from that…my best friend really could defend himself. "You look pale, sweetheart. It appears that I took the right one. Well, I never liked Barry anyway, so it was a win-win situation. I always knew that you liked him and he liked you, and in my opinion he likes you way too much, but that doesn´t matter anymore. I have your dear friend and if you won´t marry me, you will never see him again. End of story." Before I could ask him more, he started to walk away and, at that point, my shaky knees would no longer support my weight. I sat on the cold ground, unable to believe what had just happened in the last five minutes. He turned around again, glaring down at me. "I forgot something. If you try to call the cops, Barry will die. If you try to get out of this building without me , he will die as well. I have eyes everywhere, Darling."

* * *

I know there must be tons of questions but just hang on! You will get it- sooner or later.. ;) Always appreciating reviews though! Will try to answer all of them..

Big thanks to my beta writer **Caitlin51**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Let´s continue with the next chapter. I know some of you don´t like Ronnie as the bad guy, but I guess you have to bear with that :D**

* * *

_If you think somebody cares about you_  
_and believes your life is worth saving,_  
_how can you give up?****_

Gerarldine Ferraro

**Chapter 2**

_Barry´s POV_

"What on earth..." I murmured, opening my eyes. _Was I unconscious?_ My head was pounding and when I tried to move my hands, I couldn´t. "Seriously. What is going on?" I was in a stuffy, dimly lit room, perhaps a basement, my hands chained up to a cast iron pipe behind my back. The handcuffs were so tight that I could feel my blood throb through my veins. I couldn´t believe what was going on and before I had the chance to yell, I noticed someone sitting beside me.

"Cisco!" He was handcuffed as well and there was blood on his forehead. "Cisco!" I called his name, not too loudly though, just in case the person who did this to us was still close. My colleague and good friend sat there a few meters away from me, not moving and with his eyes closed. I knew I had to calm down, but it was very difficult, because I had no idea what the heck had happened in here. It felt like the beginning of a bad horror flick. _Not a good idea to think about this now, Barry._ I needed to collect my thoughts to recall what had happened before I got here. I was working with Cisco on-

"Barry?" My friend´s voice almost scared me to death. "What is happening here?" he asked, already panicking.

"Cisco. Thank God you're alive." I took a deep breath, receiving a quizzical look from him.

"What do you mean ´Thank God you're alive´? Why shouldn´t I be alive, Barry? Where are we and what happened?" he replied, trying to free himself from the handcuffs.

"I have no idea. I just woke up two minutes before you," I told my friend, glancing around to see if I could find something practical in here that could help us escape. I heard Cisco´s loud and fast breathing.

"Can you remember anything?" I asked him, as he gave up his attempts to free himself.

"Well. I remember being at work in front of my computer. You were eating pizza and then…Wait, why can I not-"

"Ronnie!" I yelled and interrupted my friend´s thoughts, a flash of inspiration hitting me. "Ronnie came by," I added slowly, dimly remembering seeing Caitlin´s fiancé.

Cisco looked at me thoughtfully, before starting to nod in approval. "Yes, yes you're right. He came by and then you both got into an argument because of Caitlin. But what happened next?"

"Well, well. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson in action." Cisco and I were so busy thinking about what had happened, that we didn´t notice someone entering the basement. It was Ronnie and I was immediately ready to jump down his throat, but that was not an option right now. He was wearing a tuxedo and I remembered that today was his big engagement party. The one I hadn´t been invited to because my best friend thought- Caitlin!

"What is going on?" I heard Cisco asking, while I started to worry about Caitlin. The stubborn girl that didn´t believe me when I told her there was something fishy about her stupid fiancé.

"Well, let me see," Ronnie said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I want to marry my fiancée very soon and until that happens, I don´t need any distractions from either of you," he added with an evil grin. Everything that was happening felt surreal, almost like I was in a bad movie. Things like this don't actually happen in real life.

"Why would I stand between you and Caitlin, Ronnie? I always liked you," Cisco started to explain and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you serious?" I asked my friend unbelievingly. He shrugged. "What? It´s the truth."

Ronnie let out an ugly laugh. "I know, dear friend, and you are right. Actually it´s just a thing between me and smartass here, but you know how things are going. If Barry wanted to crash the wedding, you would join in, wouldn´t you?" he explained, throwing a pitiful look at Cisco. "And I can´t let that happen."

"What do you want Raymond?" I asked, weary of the whole situation.

"I want you to stay away from my fiancée," he snarled back at me while coming closer. "Do you understand that?"

There must be some reason, probably a bad one, why he wants to marry Caitlin. There is definitely more to the story. "Why?" I asked him as he crouched down in front of me.

"It´s purely business," he answered, his face now only inches away from mine. "After the wedding, she is worth nothing and I will throw her away like nuclear waste."

Since my hands were tied behind my back, I chose the uglier way and spit right in his face. "If you hurt her, I swear, you will wish that you were never-"

Before I could finish, he punched me right in the face. "When I am done with her, you won't even be capable of doing anything to me!" He stood up, wiping his face while I spit out the blood that was coming from my split lip. "Nice talking to you."

"You´ll be sorry if you go through with it," I threatened and he laughed.

"Look at you. Sitting here, handcuffed, bleeding and still mouthing off. You and Caitlin have so much in common. But don´t forget. For every big mouth there´s an even bigger muzzle." And with that he turned around, heading towards the door.

"Bye Losers." As soon as he left the basement, I freaked out. I tried to force off the hand cuffs while screaming and cursing loudly. I stamped my feet, trying to get up but nothing worked.

"Barry! Barry, calm down!" Cisco tried to soothe me, but I was raging. "Barry, you can´t help Caitlin if you go insane okay! Calm down!" Cisco now yelled and somehow it worked. I stopped moving, and glanced at my friend.

"We are already dead." I murmured, receiving a glare from him.

"No, we are not, okay? If he wants us dead, he would have already killed us, Barry." Cisco was an extraordinary scientist, but he had no idea about crimes and bad guys.

"He will kill us. Don´t worry. He needs us now as hostages, but soon as he gets what he wants, we are dead," I pointed out and he shook his head.

"Come on Barry. That is not really what you think. Ronnie would ne-"

"Cisco! He handcuffed us in a basement somewhere, threatened to kill us after he kills Caitlin," I swallowed, "and…and we saw his face. We know who he is. Do you think that after the wedding he will let us go and that´s it? Of course we will run to the closest police station and report him so that the police will arrest him. It´s a crime he's doing here Cisco! This is not a game, so wake up!" _Is he crying?_

"What are you doing? Are you crying?" I added less harshly.

"No. I...I just don´t want to die okay? And you make it sound like I will and that makes…that makes me sad. I am not ready alright?"

I took a deep breath. "I am sorry my friend. I didn´t mean to. I just lost it for a moment because I am concerned about Caitlin okay? We…we need to find a way to get out of here. We are two geniuses. We have to find a way! I mean-"

I stopped, when I felt a vibration at my thigh. My phone! I still had my phone in my pocket.

"Cisco, my phone," I yelled, trying to find a way to press a button.

"Can you reach it?" my friend asked and I shook my head when the ringing stopped. "Shit!"

"Can you reach it with your nose, when you bend down?" Cisco suggested and I gave him an exasperated look.

"Well, maybe I could, but unfortunately my hands are cuffed behind my back, so I can´t lean forward," I replied sarcastically and he shrugged. "Do you have a better idea?"

This time my phone flashed blue for a second and I knew exactly what that was. "Caitlin! She is trying to locate me," I said and Cisco gave me a quizzically look. "She´s trying what?"

_Awkward_. "We both downloaded an app with a GPS locator so that we can always locate each other with our phones," I said sheepishly.

Cisco started laughing. "You did what?"

I groaned. "Oh come on. It was just for fun," I replied embarrassed.

"Yeah, I know these apps. They are really great for fifteen year old girls, who count themselves as best friends. But, how old are you again?" he asked, suppressing another laugh.

"Whatever. Maybe this thing will save our lives. Your life as well. So shut up" I assumed that Caitlin must have found out that something was wrong or she wouldn´t try to locate me. Or, I thought, she was still mad at me and couldn´t believe that I really didn´t come to her engagement party.

"What does Ronnie want from Caitlin? What benefit does he get by marrying her?" I thought out loud.

"It´s not like Caitlin is a queen or is going to inherit a sizeable fortune after her dad dies," Cisco joined in. "What does her dad do again?"

I sighed. "I don´t know man. I just hope that Caitlin noticed that something is really weird right now and that´s why she just tried to locate me. I assume we are even in the same building where the party is taking place. Probably they are popping the corks right now a few floors higher." I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. There I was sitting with a phone in my pocket and I couldn´t use it. What a cruel joke.

"I am not so sure about Caitlin looking for you. I mean, you were quarreling with her pretty often for the last few days," Cisco stated, making me feel guilty about my behavior towards her. Although I was right.

"Thank you for bolstering me up. You are aware that we are in the same boat right now, aren't you?" Cisco sighed, closing his eyes. The blood on his forehead had already dried but I could see a bump over his left eyebrow.

"You look terrible," I said to him, feeling guilty that he was in this situation, mostly because of me and because he somehow idolized me. For whatever reason.

"You look pretty bad yourself," he retorted. "Did he cut your lip or why is-"

"Barry?" a hushed voice interrupted Cisco and he looked at me quizzically.

"Was that-"

"Barry? Are you here?" The voice was now louder and I could recognize it.

"Oh my god, is this Caitlin? CAITLIN!" Cisco started yelling.

"Shut up! Are you crazy!" I hushed him. "Do you want Ronnie to come down?"

"Cisco? Was that you?" Caitlin´s voice was now very clear and I assumed that she was close to the door.

"Caitlin, we are here," I said in a lower voice, trying to hit my handcuffs against the pipe to make a sound.

_Thanks for not locking the door Ronnie. _

"Guys, are you in here?" Caitlin let out softly, opening the door. The first thing I noticed was the incredible beauty that stepped into the basement and suddenly the whole creepy room seemed to be brighter. She was looking gorgeous with her hair tied up and a yellow dress, showing her curves.

"Oh my god," she whispered, clapping her hands in front of her mouth when she spotted me.

"Caitlin, it´s okay. Come here to me," I said gently. When she headed towards me, I noticed a cut on her left cheek and stiffened. _If he had hit her, I will kill him._

She kneeled down in front of me, her eyes welling up with tears. "I am so…I am so sorry," she whispered, softly touching my cut lip.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I tried to reassure her, giving her my best smile when I saw that she was full of tears. She then wrapped her arms around me, burying her face in my neck. I would have given everything in that moment to hold her tight.

"It´s okay. Don´t cry." She let go of me, her cheeks tear-stained, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "What did he do to you?" she whispered, scanning my body with her eyes.

"Guys? I don´t want to disturb you, but don´t you think we have to get the hell out of here?" Cisco suddenly said and I had to admit that I almost forgotten about him.

Caitlin flinched, glancing to the side. "Oh my god Cisco. I didn´t see you there," she said, eyes welling up with tears again. She bent forward, giving me a kiss on my cheek, before heading for Cisco.

"You have a pretty bad bump over here," she stated, sweeping his forehead.

"Caitlin, you have to find a way to take off our handcuffs," I said and she nodded, walking back to me. After observing the evil things, fastening tightly enough that they were hurting my wrists, she turned back to me. "I think we don't have time to search for the keys, but I could just open them with something long and thin.

While she was thinking I took a better look at her cut. He must have hit her with the ring I saw on his hand earlier. "Does it hurt?" I asked, surprising her.

"What?" she asked, supporting herself against my legs while crouching down.

"Your cheek," I replied softly and she shook her head.

"Not as much as when I saw you both down here," she said and I heard Cisco clearing his throat.

"It´s not like you saw me at all," he said offended, "but this is not the point. Can you please hurry and finally free us Caitlin?"

She was biting her lower lip, thinking about a way, when I noticed the bobby pins in her hair.

"What about your bobby pin?" I suggested and she put her hand on her head.

"What about them? Am I losing one?" she asked and I let out a laugh. Sometimes she was really a mess, but it was cute.

"Oh, I got it," she said, fishing one of them out of her hairdo. "Now wait and see," she announced and then started fumbling behind my back.

"CLICK"

* * *

**Let me hear what you think about it! Like it? Hate it? Let me know ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go. Next chapter..Have fun! =)**

* * *

_There are people who take the heart out of you,  
and there are people who put it back._

\- Charles de Lint

**Chapter 3**

_Caitlin´s POV_

As soon as I freed Barry from the handcuffs, he stood up, engulfing me in a tight hug. "I am so sorry for not believing you," I whispered in his ear. Although we were in the middle of an unbelievingly dangerous situation, snuggling into my best friend like that, I somehow just felt calm and protected.

"You saved my ass, Snow. There´s actually nothing to be sorry for," Barry replied, releasing me from the hug. "Are you okay?" he added, concerned, putting one hand gently on my cheek. I nodded while Cisco cleared his throat very loudly.

"Don´t want to bother you two, but could you be so nice and help me as well?" Barry and I started smiling at the same time and he put his hand on my back to guide me towards Cisco.

"We have to hurry up," Barry said, while I tried to open Cisco´s handcuffs with another bobby pin. I was sure that my hair must look like a mess by now but I didn´t really care. I was proud that I had watched these useful tutorials on youtube about opening handcuffs without having the key. Didn´t remember why but I was glad I did.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Cisco asked as we headed for the door.

"I need to go back to the party," I said, looking down at the ground. Barry grabbed my wrist and shook his head. "Forget it."

"I have to Barry. We need time and Ronnie will get suspicious if I don't come back for a long time." Barry shook his head again, not releasing my wrist. "Listen. You don´t understand. He has men. Everywhere. The whole damn building is full of people who work for Ronnie and who are just here to guard all exits."

Cisco opened the door, glancing briefly out into the corridor. "There´s no one here. The coast is clear. Let just hide until we find a way out of here," he suggested and I shook my head.

"No, no. You two hide. I will go back and deliver my speech and continue playing the love-struck fiancée." Barry put a hand on my cheek to stop me from talking. "In the meantime you find a way out and I will come back and we can get out of here."

Barry put the other hand on my other cheek, cupping my face. "Are you done with your fail-safe plan?" I rolled my eyes and he smiled at me for a second, before he released me and we started moving. "Ronnie wants something from you and I still don´t know what, but the fact is that he is dangerous and he doesn´t need you after you sign the wedding papers. The more time you spend with him, the more chance there is of it leading to a dangerous situation where you won't be able to escape. Then you have no chance to get out of there and I can´t put you at risk," he whispered as we entered the long corridor with Cisco in front of us.

"Barry," I stopped, grabbing his hand to get his full attention, "the party just started and Ronnie won´t leave within the next two or three hours. There will be enough time for me to come back after the speech. If I don't go now, he will come down for sure and catch us all."

"She is right," Cisco whispered, backing me up. My best friend´s expression changed and he glared at him. "Mind your own business, would you?!" he growled at him and I pinched him in the arm.

"Ouch. What was that for?" Barry asked me and I shook my head. "You know we are right, so why do you have to be so stubborn? Anyways it´s two against one," I pointed out, receiving a knowing look from him.

"I can´t Caitlin. It´s like I am handing you out to the enemy," he replied, his soft green eyes full of concern.

"Why don´t we just call the cops? I mean, he held us captive," Cisco suggested suddenly, but quickly noticed himself that it wasn´t the best idea. "Oh wait. We should do that after we get out of here."

Barry let out a sigh. "Mostly, we shouldn´t call them because we have no evidence and we have no idea who else is working with him on his plan."

"Yes, we can´t call them now." I leaned forward, giving Barry a kiss on the cheek. "I will go now. You know it´s the only thing we can do right now." His expression softened and I knew that he was starting to consider it. Closing his eyes for a second, he took a deep breath. "I give you 30 minutes maximum. If you don't return by then, I will come and get you," he said with an upward glance. "Which floor is the big party taking place on?"

"24th floor. It´s at the very top. But you don´t have to come, because I will get out of there really soon," I reassured him with a smile. When I started to move, he reached for my arm. "What?"

Pulling me towards him, he tried to adjust my hairdo. "You will attract attention with your messy hair." I glanced up at him, while he tried very hard to bring my hairdo back in its original position.

"Dude, it even looks messier than before," Cisco commented and I started laughing.

"Barry, I will care of my hair in the elevator. I need to go now," I said as he wrapped one arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. "Be careful."

As I started moving towards the elevator, I heard Cisco mumbling something about ´you really let her go´ with Barry replying that he should mind his own business and I started smiling. I loved these two guys more than anything. They were my family.

"There you are, darling," Ronnie greeted me with a peck on my lips when I entered the party. I had to suppress the urge to wipe my mouth, because all the attention was suddenly on us and I couldn't risk acting suspicious.

"I was just about to start my speech and noticed that my wonderful wife-to-be was missing," he announced happily, receiving smiles from people I have never before seen in my life. I put a smile on my face and scanned the guests for Iris while Ronnie started with his fake speech. The fact that I couldn´t find her threw me into a state of panic. I feared the worst, worrying about my friend when the devil himself suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Darling, you want to say something to our guests?" he asked, squeezing my hand a little too tightly. I let out a forced peal of laughter. "Sure, sure," I said, while about fifty pair of eyes watched me eagerly, interested in what I was about to say. _Think of something now Caitlin!_ "Well, no one can guess how happy I am for my lovely Ronnie being back from the dead," I started and received applause. "I am so happy that I can´t put it into words, so let´s just celebrate and forget our everyday lives for today," I added while still trying to spot Iris in the crowd. "Cheers."

Ronnie laughed, lifting his glass of champagne and shooting a knowing look at me. I started to walk away when the music started playing again. However, Ronnie followed behind me. "Where were you?" he asked harshly, grabbing my arm and pulling me with him to my "favorite" corner.

Pulling my arm out of his grasp, I gave him a contemptuous look. "Where is Iris?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Well, you were gone, so I needed to find someone to bring you back, right? She´s doing well. Hanging around. Literally," he replied, chuckling. "So, where were you?"

I started trembling and I couldn´t tell if it was because of the air conditioner or because of the guy in front of me who tried to hurt every person I loved. "What did you do to Iris? I am here now. Let her go!" I demanded. "I went downstairs to clean my face," I added as he motioned for me to continue.

He leaned closer, examining my face. "Did you cry?" he suddenly asked and I was happy that he didn´t noticed my ruffled hair. "No one wants to see your puffy red eyes at your engagement party so pull yourself together!" I wanted to head back to Barry and Cisco but I needed to find out what he had done with Iris.

"Ronnie please. Where is Iris? I am doing everything you want right now, so let her go! You already have-" I stopped myself just in time before saying Cisco's name.

"Yes, I already have your best friend Barry, but still, I will keep Iris as well until everything is settled." He said and I was ready to jump down his throat, when the barkeeper came around the corner.

"Ups, sorry. Didn´t think anyone would be here," he apologized, leaving us alone.

Before I could ask Ronnie again about Iris, he just turned away and left me standing there like a disobedient child. I knew that we couldn´t leave the building until we found Iris, but I had no idea where I should start searching for her. The mansion had 24 floors and I couldn´t locate her as I did it with Barry. I sighed, heading towards the elevator. Fortunately I stepped inside without anyone noticing me.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I tried to choke back my tears. There I was. Looking all fancy and dressed up but having the worst nightmare ever. Poor Iris is probably having a heart attack right now. God knows what he did to her. The thought of my always so cheerful friend brought tears to my eyes. As I arrived at the basement, I almost couldn't see anything through my blur of tears. I startled when someone grabbed me by my hand, pulling me inside a room. "Shh. It´s me," I heard Barry´s voice. "Did someone follow you?" he asked, closing the door behind us. "No," I said, sobbing, throwing myself into his arms.

"No, no, don´t cry," he whispered into my hair, stroking my back. "Are you okay?" He tried to get a look at me, but I hid my face in his chest.

"He…he has Iris," I let out, clinging to my best friend's shirt.

"What? Where?" Cisco asked, standing up from his seat on the ground. He was always very concerned about Iris and I guessed that he even might have a crush on my friend.

Barry released me from the hug, wiping off the tears from my face with his hands. "He is holding her captive somewhere. Of course he didn´t tell me where," I replied, while my best friend looked me over, making sure that I was okay. "Don´t cry. We'll find her," he reassured me.

"How? I mean," I was exhausted, "just how can we find her? He could hide her anywhere. Maybe we should just call the cops and hope that they believe us."

"What if Ronnie has an accomplice in the police force? What if, as soon as they see the cops coming, Ronnie´s men will kill Iris? What if they find us in here before the police? The risk is too high," Barry said, "but you two still can outvote me of course," he added with dry sarcasm.

Cisco sighed, leaning back at the wall. "You are right. It´s too dangerous. We have to find Iris on our own before leaving this place. But how can we search for her? We can´t just walk around."

"Unless they wouldn´t recognize us," Barry suggested. "Caitlin," he turned towards me, his eyes sparkling mischievously, "you have to get us some sort of disguise. Coats, caps, sunglasses, anything. Whatever you can find and borrow without someone noticing."

I smiled at his childish simplicity. "You think that dressing yourself up will work?"

He shrugged, running his fingers through his hair. "I have no idea, but we have to try it if we want to find your friend."

* * *

**I am always glad for reviews to know if you like it and if i should continue with the story ;)**


End file.
